


El ancla de Jackson no es Lydia.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Final Season 2, First Kiss, Gerard Argent Hunters, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Jackson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles debería estar acostumbrado a tener que escapar por el bosque, de verdad que sí, pero ahora mismo está maldiciendo a todos los cazadores de hombres lobo del mundo simplemente porque piensan que él es uno… ¡Pero si ni siquiera tiene esos enormes cuerpos musculosos!O en el que el Kanima Jackson salva a Stiles cambiando el final de la segunda temporada.





	El ancla de Jackson no es Lydia.

Stiles debería estar acostumbrado a tener que escapar por el bosque, de verdad que sí, pero ahora mismo está maldiciendo a todos los cazadores de hombres lobo del mundo simplemente porque piensan que él es uno… ¡Pero si ni siquiera tiene esos enormes cuerpos musculosos! 

Jadea y se apoya contra un árbol, está bastante seguro de que ya no lo siguen, piensa que han perdido su rastro, pero un disparo sobre su cabeza le hace saber que no, que va a morir esta noche, y ni si quiera ha podido borrar el historial de su ordenador.

—¡Aquí está el cachorro! —Exclama uno de los cazadores, apuntando a su cabeza sin ningún tipo de problema. —Este está con Hale. Y Gerard ha dicho que hay que acabar con todos.

—Maldito idiota, soy humano. —Dice Stiles, debatiendo si seguir corriendo o aceptar que está a punto de morir por culpa de un error. Los cazadores que lo rodean se ríen y eso hace que la piel de Stiles se erice.

—Humano o no, estás en la manada Hale, así que mueres. —Dice otro cazador, apuntando directamente sobre el corazón de Stiles. 

—¿No se supone que tenéis un código? No matáis humanos. —Dice Stiles intentando ganar tiempo o algo. No sabe si Derek o Scott van a venir a por él, pero claramente no les importa mucho, porque están bastante ocupados cazando al kanima.

Antes de que alguno de los cazadores responda, hay unos ruidos sobre sus cabezas, y por un momento Stiles piensa que son los lobos, pero Jackson transformado en kanima aparece de un salto y con unos movimientos de cola y con sus garras sobre los cazadores, acaba con ellos rápidamente.

—Oh, mierda. Ahora si que estoy muerto. —Murmura Stiles, haciendo que la atención de la kanima esté en él. Stiles retiene el aliento y se queda quieto viendo como la lagartija que es Jackson se acerca a él lentamente, como si no quisiera asustarlo. —Hey, si, quédate dónde estás, estoy bien a una distancia prudente de tus garras. —El kanima no parece escucharlo, por que su rostro queda a centímetros del de Stiles, y luego frota sus mejillas juntas. —Vale, vale, vale. VALE. —Stiles intenta no entrar en pánico, pero el lagarto gigante prácticamente está ronroneando contra él. Luego, el kanima hace que Stiles se levante del suelo y lo hace caminar hacia su Jeep. —Esto es raro, creo que me estás protegiendo y cuidando, pero el Jackson que yo conozco me odia, así que ahora puede que haya dos kanima por la ciudad. Maldita sea, ¿Derek no puede mantener sus dientes para sí mismo? “Mírame, soy el gran alpha malo ahora, y soy el más fuerte, por lo que voy a ir mordiendo a todos porque yo soy el alpha… Grr”. —Dice Stiles con la voz grave, imitando a Derek hasta que la pintura azul de su Jeep está a la vista.

Jackson, o el kanima, coloca su cabeza bajo la mano de Stiles, y con reticencia el humano acaricia suavemente las escamas hasta que sólo hay cabello suave. Un Jackson con los ojos de lagarto mira fijamente a Stiles, luego coloca su nariz contra el cuello de Stiles y deja caer un beso antes de alejarse unos pasos.

Stiles está momentáneamente en shock antes de subir al Jeep y conducir hacia casa, pero cuando mira por el espejo retrovisor esperando ver a Jackson, no hay nada a la vista. El humano se debate si contarle a alguien lo que pasa esa noche, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para ello, porque es secuestrado por Gerard esa misma noche.

Ahora, tumbado en su cama, se sobresalta cuando dos hombres lobo entran en su habitación por su ventana. —¡Aquí estás! Necesito que nos lleves con Derek. —Dice Erica aún con el pelo despeinado y con la peor pinta del mundo. Stiles se debate en echarlos a patadas, pero son colegas de tortura, así que entran en su coche rápidamente. —¡Date prisa, parece que Gerard se está volviendo loco ahí dentro!

Stiles no tiene la super audición de Erica, por lo que gime internamente por lo que está a punto de hacer, es decir, estrella el Jeep en el almacén abandonado y golpea a Jackson de lleno. Los betas y él bajan del coche rápidamente, y Stiles ignora los llamados de los demás cuando llega al kanima, no duda en poner su mano contra la mejilla escamosa de Jackson, luego sonríe y frota su mejilla contra la suya, como hizo el kanima la otra noche. Alguien jadea detrás de ellos, pero Stiles lo ignora y abraza con suavidad y un poco de miedo al kanima, quien parece alterado, pues se aleja de Stiles a toda prisa y deja de estar cubierto de escamas y simplemente es un Jackson muy desnudo que ruge a la luna. Como un hombre lobo.

Jackson vuelve a arrodillarse, y mira fijamente a Stiles, parece que nadie se mueve, esperando a ver que ocurre, pero el ahora hombre lobo solo abraza a Stiles con fuerza y hunde su nariz en el cuello del humano, como la noche anterior, pero ahora de forma mucho más consciente.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntan al mismo tiempo, y ambos se ríen. —He preguntado primero, y quiero saber si sigues siendo un lagarto gigante. —Añade Stiles, con los ojos cerrados y abrazando con fuerza a Jackson, dejándole estar escondido en su cuello.

—Estoy bien, ahora noto al lobo dentro de mí. —Responde Jackson, haciendo que sus labios rocen el cuello de Stiles con cada palabra, generando un estremecimiento en el humano. —Anoche. Te recuerdo. Te salvé. 

—Si, gracias por eso. —Dice Stiles, y Jackson sale de su escondite del cuello de Stiles y observa fijamente los ojos miel frente a él. —¿Cómo has cambiado? Se supone que era algo que tenías que resolver para poder ser lobo.

—Lo que tenía que resolver eras tú. —Dice Jackson frotando su nariz contra la de Stiles, casi ronroneando. Stiles se ríe un poco por lo lobo que parece ahora mismo Jackson. —Siempre he estado colado por ti, pero tenía miedo de que mis padres o cualquiera supiera que soy gay. Pero anoche simplemente te vi a punto de morir, no puedes irte, y no puedes dejarme solo.

Stiles sonríe más ampliamente, y se inclina lentamente hacia el lobo, besándolo lentamente, dejando que Jackson tome el control del beso hasta que Stiles se sonroja y se aleja un poco. Jackson lo mira confundido, pero Stiles no dice nada, no puede.

—Estás desnudo. Estás desnudo frente a un montón de gente. —Murmura Stiles en voz baja, y rápidamente una chaqueta le golpea la cara, Jackson gruñe y se gira para ver quien se ha atrevido a hacerle algo a su compañero. Stiles hace que vuelva a mirarlo y le entrega la chaqueta que parece de Isaac. —Vamos.

Stiles se levanta del duro suelo, y deja que Jackson se ate la chaqueta alrededor de su cintura, luego el lobo abraza con fuerza la cintura de Stiles y por primera vez mira al resto de las personas del almacén. La mayoría de las reacciones en las caras de los demás es sorpresa.

—Bro, ¿qué pasó anoche? —Pregunta Scott totalmente confundido. Jackson rueda los ojos y sigue caminando hacia Derek e ignorando a Scott. —¿Stiles?

—Luego hablamos, Scott. —Dice Stiles sin dejar de ser llevado hacia Derek con Jackson y su agarre totalmente firme. —Sourwolf. 

—Gracias por traer a Erica y Boyd aquí. —Dice Derek, y luego mira fijamente a Jackson, como evaluándolo. Jackson solo inclina su cuello hacia un lado sin decir palabra, dejando claro la sumisión hacia Derek y su claro pensamiento de querer formar parte de la manada. Derek acepta enseguida, y la manada Hale deja el almacén. 

Stiles lo hace sobre el regazo de Jackson, en la parte trasera del Camaro, siendo abrazado por un Jackson medio dormido, que no parece querer soltarlo jamás.


End file.
